1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to firearm targets and, more particularly, to target supporting structures. More specifically, the present invention relates to a target support that can be readily disassembled for transport and storage, and subsequently reassembled at a suitable location for deployment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recent years have shown an increasing popularity in the recreational use of firearms. With the associated costs of wild game hunting spiraling ever upwards, gun owners in even rural areas have turned towards rifle and pistol ranges when it comes time to use their weapon.
In many of these outdoor ranges, convenient supporting structures from which to hang targets are simply not available. As a result, shooters will often attach their targets to pasteboard boxes, slabs of scrap wood, and all types of odd materials that they may have brought to the range. The less-prepared shooters will resort to aiming at cans, bottles, plastic jugs or whatever other refuse they can salvage from nearby garbage containers.
What might not prove a problem when only occasionally done on a dispersed basis in open fields has become a disaster when such activity is concentrated in the narrow confines of a shooting range. Under constant bombardment, the shooting range is covered with shards of broken glass, shredded plastic, and torn-up remains of boxes and cans. Even the periodic efforts of volunteer cleanup crews do not prevent a shooting range from taking on the appearance of a disaster movie set.
The lack of dependable target supports also hurts the more serious shooter. Having invested perhaps hundreds of dollars in a first-class rifle (and scope), and then spending dozens of hours at a loading bench carefully manufacturing the ammunition, it almost seems pointless to then take careful aim at a target attached to a shaky box. A need exists for an easily transported and placed target holder that is fabricated out of a material that permits quick replacement should damage occur to the frame when bullets inadvertently hit the target frame structure.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a firearm target support that may be easily disassembled, transported, and re-assembled during its cycle of use. It is a further object of the present invention to provide such a support in a material that is of sufficient rigidity and strength to create a stable target zone having the ability to absorb impacts of errant bullets.
In this regard, a wooden frame structure is provided having a lower support frame and an upper target frame. Removable footings are attachable to the support frame and are stored within the target frame during transport and storage. A replaceable target is received within the target frame, and can easily be replaced as needed during use. Where vertical variance of the target height is required, an inner target frame is slidably received within the primary target frame, and can be extended from such frame in a stabilized manner to place the target above the primary supporting framework.
Use of wood in the target frame structure provides the required strength and rigidity, while also permitting easy repair or replacement when individual wooden members are damaged during use. When configured for storage or transport, the footings are removed from their attachment points on the lower support frame, and are attached to opposed inner walls of the inner target frame, which itself is received by and secured within the primary target frame.
Some further objects and advantages of the present invention shall become apparent from the ensuing description and as illustrated in the accompanying drawings.